PotC Swapped Over?
by kellybellywelly
Summary: What if Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann's characters were slightly swapped around? What if Will was the one to find Elizabeth floating out at sea when they were kids, and he was the one who stole a golden pirate medallion from her? Read and find out about the twisted story of the two lovebirds throughout the three PotC stories.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm new to this site, and almost have no clue what I'm doing lol, so please, just bare with me.**

**Disclaimer: Pirates of the Caribbean are not owned by me what-so-ever... I wish :( **

**Summary: What if Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann slightly swapped around and****_ Will_**** was the one to find Elizabeth out at sea when they were kids and ****_he_**** was the one who stole the pirate medallion from****_ her? _****Read and find out. Sorry, I suck at summaries lol.**

**Chapter One:**

Will stood at the bow of the merchant ship he was on and gazed out at the blue sea tinted with grey from the clouds and fog surrounding. He was only eleven years old and was travelling the Caribbean alone, searching for a lead in life after both his parents were killed by pirates at and attack back at his home in London.

An old man named Mr Brown had seen him wondering the streets in London after the attack and asked him where his parents were. Will had said they were killed, and Mr Brown, being the nice old man he was, offered to take care of him until he grew up and could fend for himself. He had also suggested that Will work in his blacksmith's and just help out so he could earn some good money and also so he didn't have a bored young child on his case all the time. He was an old man with a good heart, but a cowardly and rude man too.

So yes, young Mr William Brown as he was now called, was on his way to Port Royal in the Caribbean with his new 'father'.

As he looked down at the small waves softly crashing against the ship, he saw a woman's parasol floating along-side, he looked up to where it had come from, seeing as they were in open sea, it was quite odd. His eyes widened when he saw a raft floating towards the ship with a body on it.

'Look! A girl! There's a girl in the water!' he alerted the crew on the ship. He pointed down at the water in panic.

The whole crew gathered to look. 'Man overboard!' the captain shouted. 'Man the ropes. Fetch a Hook! Haul him aboard,' he ordered.

The girl was hauled aboard and Will looked over the situation curiously. He sighed with relief when the captain announced that the girl was still breathing.

'Mary, Mother of god!' they heard Mr Gibbs gasp. Everyone looked up to see a shipwreck burnt in flames and all gathered at the starboard side.

'What happened here?' another man that Will assumed to be of high ranking.

'It's most likely the powder magazine. Merchant vessels run heavily armed,' the captain explained dully. Will frowned. What was a young girl doing here? There was a British flag in the water just a little ways away from the wreckage. So it was a merchant ship like the one they were on eh?

'A lot of good it did them. Everyone's thinking it. I'm just saying it. Pirates!' Mr Gibbs announced in a grim tone.

The high-ranked man gave him a shocked expression. 'There's no proof of that. It was probably an accident,' he argued, though his argument was pretty much invalid.

The captain set into action straight away. 'Rouse the Captain immediately! Heave to and take in sail. Launch the boats,' he demanded the crew. They did what they were all told in haste movements.

Mr Brown went up to young Will and whispered in his ear, 'I want you to accompany the girl. She'll be in _your_ charge. Take care of her.'

Will nodded obediently, not wanting to disappoint his new father already. They placed the girl on a bench nearby and he walked over to her cautiously. He started to wipe a string of hair from her face, but she awoke, gasping and grabbing his wrist making him jump from being startled. 'It's ok. My name is Will… Brown,' he tried to reassure her.

She calmed down a little bit. 'E-E-Elizabeth Turner,' she managed to gasp out.

Will smiled sadly. 'I'm watching over you Elizabeth,' he assured her, but she fainted after he said it. That's when he noticed a strange gold necklace around her neck. He frowned and picked up the medallion and looked closely at it, his eyes widening when he realised what it was. 'You're a pirate!' he muttered in complete shock. How could a _girl_ be a pirate –

'Has she said anything?' the captain called to Will. He jumped and turned around, hiding the golden medallion in his pocket.

'H-her name's Elizabeth Turner. That's all I found out,' I lied innocently.

He nodded. 'Take him below,' he told the two sailors behind him.

Will took his place back at the bow of the ship and looked around to see if anyone was near. When the coast was clear, he pulled out the medallion to get a better look at it. As he gazed at it he looked up to see a ship with black sails sailing away from their ship in the distance. He closed his eyes in fright.

**Well, what do you guys think? Sorry if it's a bit rusty, but as I said before, I'm new here, so I have no clue what I'm doing :P **

**Please, please, please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome to chapter two of my Pirates of the Caribbean fanfic! I hope I am doing okay…? Lol, please tell me how I am going **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean no matter how much a wished I did.**

**Chapter Two:**

Will awoke with a start. _That dream again! _He rolled out of bed and rubbed his hands over his face tiredly. _What a horrible sleep! _He eyed the dresser across from his bed in his tiny one-windowed bedroom and slowly got to his feet. Opening the top draw and removing the few dusty books, he gazed down at the dusty golden pirate medallion he had taken from the girl he loves just eight years ago. Picking it up and dusting off the dust covering it, he stared at the intricate detail of a skull and crossbones on the medallion.

The young man sighed to himself. Yes, he did feel slightly guilty for taking it from the young girl at the time, but how could she be a pirate? She was too young and innocent (that he knew of) to be someone like that!

Without a second thought, Will slung the golden chain over his head so the round piece of gold hung around his neck easily. He tucked it under his white shirt and put a brown coat over it to give it more coverage.

He sighed once more. _Time to get to work…_

Elizabeth's brown eyes shot open at the dream she just had. It was about the day her and Will Brown had first met. They had been close friends ever since. She got to her feet and looked in the mirror, frowning. _I look horrible_, she thought to herself, but instantly scolded herself, for she had just woken up. _You can't expect yourself to look good when you've just woken up! _

Suddenly, there was a knock at her door. 'Elizabeth!' More knocking. She gasped as she knocked over a lamp whilst chucking on her night-gown. 'Are you all right? Are you decent?' her adoptive father, Governor Swann, called through the door.

'Yes. Yes!' she called back, buttoning up her gown.

Her father and two maids walked in hastily. 'Still abed at this hour?' he scolded her jokingly. She smiled delightedly as one of the maids opened the curtains and windows of her room, the warm breeze and bright sunshine shining through. 'It's a beautiful day today… I have a gift for you,' Governor Swann told her with a small smile. One of the maids handed him a box, and he beckoned for Elizabeth to open it.

She did so, and smiled ecstatically. 'Oh! It's _beautiful!_' she cried, pulling out a beautiful golden dress.

'Isn't it?' he agreed, glad that she liked it.

Suddenly, she paused. 'May in inquire as to the occasion?'

'Does a father need an occasion to dote upon his daughter?' he replied with a snicker.

She, and the two maids, made their way behind her dressing wall, where they proceeded to undress Elizabeth.

'Actually, I um, had hoped you would wear it for the ceremony today,' he admitted almost awkwardly, looking out the window sheepishly.

'Ceremony?'

'Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony,' he informed her.

She poked her head around the side of the dressing wall, 'I knew it!'

'Commodore Norrington, as he's about to become. A fine gentleman, don't you think? He fancies you, you know,' he hinted hopefully.

Elizabeth gasped aloud as the corset the maids were making her wear was tightened.

The Governor looked in the direction of his daughter in concern. 'Elizabeth? How is it coming?' he called.

'It's difficult to say…' she managed to choke out.

'I'm told it's the latest fashion in London,' the Governor defended himself, slightly offended.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. 'Well, the women in London must've learned not to breathe..!' she complained, taking a deep breath.

He just smiled on, knowing that she will be just fine, when a butler walked into the room. 'Milord you have a visitor,' he informed, and the Governor made his escape.

Will Brown stood in the front room of the massive mansion belonging to the Governor and his lovely young daughter. After breaking a candle in the doorway, he had decided to stand there normally trying to hide away any distractions whilst he waited for the Governor to make his way down to see him.

'Ah, Mr Brown, good to see you again,' a voice announced from the stairs. Governor Swann greeted Will formally, and he stepped forward almost shyly, but also being formal.

'Good day sir. I have your order,' he said timidly, placing a long black case on a nearby table. He opened the case, taking out a sword.

The Governor unsheathed the perfect sword to admire it. 'The blade is folded steel. That's gold filigree laid into the handle. If I may?' Will explained, and held out his hand, offering to take the sword. He balanced it on his hand, 'Perfectly balanced. The tang is nearly the full width of the blade,' he muttered, almost to himself. He was pleased with his own work! He flipped the sword in the air and presented it gracefully to the Governor.

'Impressive. _Very_ impressive,' he praised the young man. 'Commodore Norrington is going to be very pleased with this. Do pass my compliments along to your master.'

Will just nodded and smiled.

Footsteps were heard from the stairs nearby and both men looked up to see a beautiful looking Elizabeth descending the stairs elegantly.

'Oh, Elizabeth! You look absolutely stunning!' her father cried proudly.

Ignoring her father, she looked down at Will. 'Will! It's so good to see you!' she gushed, rushing down the stairs, focusing on not tripping on her skirts. She finally approached the two men and smiled brightly. 'I had a dream about you last night,' she told him, unashamed.

'About me?' the young blacksmith whispered shyly.

'Elizabeth. Is that entirely proper for you to…?' the Governor tried to say but she cut him off, still only talking to Will.

'About the day we met, do you remember?' she asked.

Will was shocked that they had both had the same dream last night. He was even stuttering again! 'H-how could I forget Miss Swann? I _did_ save you,' he replied with a small smile.

Elizabeth smiled kindly. 'Will, how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?'

Aware of the presence of her father, he just murmured, 'At least once more Miss Swann. As always.'

She frowned to herself, but before she could say anything more, her father finally butted in. 'There, see? At least the boy has a sense of propriety. Now, we really must be going,' he announced, handing her a parasol. Her and Will exchanged glances, and she made way to leave with a 'Good day Mr Brown,' and left with her father.

'Good day… Elizabeth,' Will called after her softly, smiling at saying her name. He was so in love!

**Thanks for reading guys, I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HERE EXCEPT THE IDEA OF THIS FANFICTION. NOTHING ELSE.**

**A/N: How am I doing so far guys? I know not many people are gonna read this, but a girl can wish right?**

**Chapter three:**

Jack Sparrow – sorry, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow – stood at the top of his dingy boat, approaching the dock of Port Royal. He looked forward, his head held high as he neared the port, not caring at all about the curious eyes around him. His small boat was sinking, and fortunately, it had completely sunk under the water just as he got to the dock, where he easily just stepped off the boat's mast and onto the wooden deck. He unknowingly walked past a harbourmaster, but ignored him.

'What? Hey, hold up there, you!' he called to the coal-eyed pirate. Jack reluctantly stopped and spun around cautiously. 'It's a shilling to tie up your boat to the dock,' the harbourmaster informed him. They both looked to the sunken boat doubtfully. 'And I shall need to know your name,' the old man added.

Thinking quickly, Jack pulled out three shillings, placing them on the book the older man was holding open. 'What do you say to three shillings, and we forget the name?' he suggested.

The man smiled easily, closing his big book with the coins. 'Welcome to Port Royal, Mr Smith,' he greeted.

As Jack walked off, he spotted a money pouch, and being the pirate that he was, of course he had to take the said money.

Meanwhile, at the Commodore's promotion ceremony, poor Elizabeth was stuck sitting in the Caribbean heat. She was almost literally roasting.

Being sneaky, Mr Jack Sparrow made his way to a ship called owned by the royal navy. About to climb aboard said ship, he was approached by an odd looking pair of guards. A tall skinny one with a monkey face, and a tall fat one with a round face. Odd, indeed.

'This dock is off-limits to civilains,' the tall, skinny one warned the pirate. Jack just smirked to himself.

'I'm terribly sorry. I didn't know. If I see one, I shall inform you immediately,' he muttered, whilst trying to board once again, but was stopped by the guards once again. Frowning, he said, 'Apparently there's some sort of high toned and fancy to do up at the fort, eh? How could it be, that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves, did not merit an invitation?'

'Someone has to stay and make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians,' the skinny one replied, annoyed.

The three of the men got into an almost heated conversation, one that Jack was clearly not interested it as much as the two guards, and he eventually just slipped away onto the boat silently after having enough of the guards arguing about the Black Pearl. _His_ Black Pearl. After a few moments of playing at the wheel and admiring this navy ship, the guards had noticed his absence, confronting him with their guns. _Pfft, they won't shoot me! _He thought to himself, laughing inwardly at the two shaking guards, clearly crapping themselves. So much for the royal navy…

Back at the fort, the ceremony had ended and flowed into a reception. People stood around talking, and laughing and drinking small cups of tea and tiny English muffins. This was _not_ how Elizabeth Swann wanted to spend the rest of her life, but she knew she had no choice. The Governor and his wife had adopted her after she was found adrift at sea, when she was just ten, because they were unable to have their own children, but sadly, the Governor's wife had passed away only a year after young Elizabeth had arrived. Yes, she barely knew the woman, but she was still devastated at the fact. All she had was two mother-figures and a father that had died, and one grieving adoptive father as all that she had left. And people that didn't know her said she had the perfect life! They were dead wrong. The only happy thing in her life was Will, being her best friend and childhood crush but even _he_ was distant and shy with her after all these years since they had first met.

Suddenly, she was pulled away from her reveries when a deep, rich voice cut into her mind. 'May I have a moment?' the Commodore Norrington asked almost shyly. She nodded and he took her arm in his, leading her to the edge of the fort that looked out at the open sea. 'Uh, you look lovely Elizabeth,' he complimented her nervously as she tried to catch her breath and the tightness of her corset started to have it's effects on the poor girl. She couldn't even _breathe! _'I, uh, apologise if I seem forward, but I must speak my mind. This promotion throws into sharp relief that which I have not yet achieved. A marriage to a fine woman...' he drooled on, but Elizabeth wasn't concentrating. She couldn't focus on anything except her poor attempts at breathing. All she wanted to do was rip off the bloody corset and wear loose white shirts and breeches for the rest of her miserable life.

'I can't breathe!' she gasped out, panicking.

'Yes, I am quite nervous myself…' was the last thing she heard before everything turned black.

Will watched from the dock as a woman fell from the battlement at the fort. He had been retrieving some newly supplied tools from a ship when he had seen the incident. The next thing he heard was someone calling, 'ELIZABETH!' His heart sunk and adrenaline kicked into his veins. Dropping all his new tools, and ripping off his coat, he ran for the shore-line and jumped into the deep-blue water.

... 'Then they made me their chief..' Jack finished off telling a "very interesting" story to the two odd guards. He was cut off by a splash and a yell of someone's name. Thinking quickly, the guards ran to the other guards to the docks nearby. Jack decided to follow quietly and curiously. When they got to said destination, a woman was laying on the deck with a man hovering over her frantically. Rolling his eyes, Sparrow sprung forward. 'Move!' he ordered the young man, pushing him out of the way. The pirate got his dagger out, cutting open the woman's corset and flinging it at the tall, skinny guard he had been talking to before.

Everyone watched as the rich woman coughed up all the water from her lungs. 'I'd best be going…' Will muttered, and left unnoticed. For some strange reason, he was ashamed and embarrassed for what he did.

'On your feet!' someone demanded Jack, pointing a sword in his face. He looked up to see the Commodore Norrington glaring down at him leaning over Elizabeth.

'Elizabeth! Are you alright?' another voice called. As jack got to his wobbly feet, the Governor of Port Royal helped Elizabeth to her feet and wrapped his coat around her shivering body.

'Yes, I'm fine,' she murmured.

Her father followed her gaze over to the pirate and frowned. 'Shoot him!' he growled.

After Elizabeth's ongoing protests, and Norrington's mocking at Jack, the pirate was pulled through the crowd by the Commodore and proceeded to be hand-cuffed.

'Pirate or not, this man saved my life!' the Governor's daughter defended the pirate, even though technically it was William Brown who had saved her from drowning. Jack Sparrow had just cut her corset off, exposing her bodice to others. She lightly bickered with the Commodore whilst the man behind her was put in irons, when he muttered something under his breath, flinging the chains over her head and around her neck. Just one fatal tug of the chains and she would be dead.

'No! Don't shoot!' Governor Swann cried.

'I knew you'd warm up to me,' Jack sneered. 'Commodore Norrington, my effects please. And my hat. Commodore!'

Norrington stepped forward, handing the pirate's effects to Elizabeth, who was spun around to face the coal-eyed, rum-drinking, money-stealing pirate. 'Now, Elizabeth, if you'd be so kind…' he said to her with a grin.

'It's Miss Swann to you,' she spat back, glaring at him with no fear in her eyes or on her face_. Brave young girl_, he thought to himself, _most women cower away from me when I threaten them, but this one was standing her ground. She'd make a good pirate…_

Elizabeth finished attaching his effects to him and putting his tri-corn hat on his head, so he spun her around with his pistol to her head. 'Gentlemen! M'lady. This is the day that you'll always remember as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!' he announced, pushing the girl into the Commodore and Governor, who caught her in their arms, and made his escape with the Royal Navy guards hot on his heels.

**I am thinking that this chapter was a smidgin longer than the others so far, so I hope it is a little better. Thanks for reading my darlings, I shall update the next chapter ASAP, and it will consist of the famous battle between the one and only William and Sparrow, and the attack of the Black Pearl in Port Royal where Will is then taken aboard under the name of William Turner with the pirates under the impression that he is the son of Bill Turner with the medallion. Just like the movie really, except Will and Elizabeth swap over. **

**Okay, I will shut up now and make a start on the next chapter. **


End file.
